Bizarro (episode)
Bizarro is the fifteenth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Professor Ivo, and his alter-ego, Bizarro, respectively. Synopsis Professor Anthony Ivo, a former college friend to Clark Kent, has created a formula that turns him into Bizarro. Now, the Justice League must stop Bizarro, who has threatened to turn the population of the entire city into "Bizarros" unless he is proclaimed mayor of Hero City. Plot Professor Anthony Ivo, a disgraced, third-rate second-story mad scientist who dropped out of sight two years before and now lives in a run-down shack, has invented the greatest threat ever faced by Hero City: a special type of gas from his experiment that transforms him into Bizarro; he soon goes on a crime spree for the extortion for power. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League is called by Mayor Glory, who instructs the League to stop Bizarro from threatening to turn the whole city into Bizarros. The League arrives at a local jewelry shop, Bizarro's next target, where they subdue the store's security guards infected with Bizarro Gas. Later, the League visits Hero City Hall to discuss the case with the Mayor; they wonder at Bizarro's motives, since he only transformed a number of museum security guards into monsters and had them try to make off with the crown jewels; he took nothing for himself. Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash went back to the museum to search for clues, while Superman, Brainiac 5, and the Wonder Twins visit to the Orville Research Institute to consult Professor Orville about an antidote. They didn't realize Bizarro was outside the window and had overheard their plans. At the Institute, Professor Orville was confident he could create an antidote, until Bizarro came to the door pretending to be a telegram delivery man. When Orville opened the telegram, Bizarro Gas escapes and he was transformed into another monster. The Wonder Twins try to get away when this happened, only to have their suits ripped off in the process. Bizarro presents his demands that he be made mayor by the end of the week or everyone in Hero City would become Bizarros. While the Wonder Twins watch, Brainiac 5 tries to restrain the new Bizarro and turns into a motorcycle instead, running into and capturing the new Bizarro while the original Bizarro escapes. Hunting around the Institute's natural history display for Bizarro, Brainiac 5 and the Wonder Twins pounce on a paleolithic cave man figure instead, and got covered in rough brown hair. Brainiac 5 thinks the skins of the Wonder Twins was Bizarro and sucks them up with his vacuum cleaner attachment, along with everything else in the room; everything had to be put back together before they went after Bizarro again. The Justice League regroups at the Mayor's office, where Batman shows a clue they found at the museum, a rubber glove dropped by Bizarro. Brainiac 5 runs an analysis on the glove and finds that it belonged to Professor Ivo. They have cracked the identity of Bizarro! The Mayor refuses to give in to demands of Bizarro to be made mayor himself, so Bizarro tries to carry out his threat to make everyone Bizarro by driving around and spraying his formula from his car. The many Bizarros created this way soon went on a crime spree. The Justice League couldn't keep up with all the Bizarros, so they inform the Mayor they might have to give in to Bizarro's demands, as part of a plan to capture him. When Bizarro took over the Mayor's office with the League watching, he tries one more trick to consolidate his power: he sprayed the League with his formula, turning them into Bizarros and joined in his crime wave. Bizarro takes them back to his old headquarters to get more Bizarro formula to extend his empire to other cities. They ask him how he would get to other places to do this, since his Bizarro face would be recognized. He demonstrates his antidote which turned him back to Professor Ivo. That was all the Justice League was waiting for - they avoid breathing in the formula with concealed filters and applied their own instant Bizarro disguises. Ivo still had a trick up his sleeve, so he escapes out an emergency trap door and activates automatic steel plates to lock the heroes in. Brainiac 5 managed to break them out with his battering ram attachment. Superman called in the rest of the League to the Mayor's mansion, where Bizarro was collecting his loot before getting out of town. The League group to set up a trap; they look through a window to see how things were going and see Brainiac 5 use a girl-dog puppet to capture Ivo's dog Snitch and get the antidote from him. Bizarro went out the front door, avoiding the trap in back, and tries to drive away. Batman stopped his car with a grappling hook attached to Brainiac 5, who had drilled himself partially into the ground to provide a solid anchor. After confessing that he wanted revenge on Superman because he is popular to the public and not him, Ivo is sent to jail for conducting the crime spree. The Justice League report their success to the Mayor, with the Flash saying there was one loose end he had forgotten, which turns out to be the trap in the back of the Mayor's mansion. Brainiac 5 falls into it again, and he activates all sorts of random gadgets to try and get himself out. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * There should be a scene where the Wonder Twins were attacked and chased by a Bizarro-infected Orville, along with their suits ripped off to expose their undergarments in the process; it is a similar scene from a 1966 film, "Penelope", where a college professor (played by Jonathan Winters) attempts to rape this film's main protagonist, Penelope Elcott, after luring her into his laboratory, only to let her escape with her prom dress ripped off in the process. Category:Season 1